Demonic Lunatic
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Finn Balor and his inner Demon finally make it to the WWE, only to run into Dean Ambrose and his inner Moxley...what follows is nothing he could have expected.


Demonic Lunatic

A/N: This is a short One-Shot. Warnings for dub-con, mild violence, bondage, and a lot of swearing. Dom!Finn/Demon with semi-reluctant Sub!Dean/Moxley…hopefully that makes sense…

Finn Balor had finally made it; he'd gotten the call to join the main roster of the WWE. Now he just stood in the center of the ring after his debut show and soaked it all in. The crowd had loved him and their screams had been deafening, making him and his Demon both feel very satisfied. A rough, gravelly voice from behind startled him and he whirled around.

"Hey brothers…looks like we got some fresh meat in our ring."

Finn found himself surrounded by the WWE's most dangerous faction, the Shield. They were all vicious when provoked, and sometimes even when not provoked, but he held his ground even as the leader Dean Ambrose got right up in his face.

"Better be careful Balor…don't piss in the big dog's yard. We run this place so watch your step or the Hounds will take you out."

Finn saw something dark flicker in Dean's eyes and felt his inner Demon start rising in interest. He knew he had to get out of there before it broke free so he ducked around Dean and bolted for the back of the arena.

"The hell? Are we really that scary man?"

"Relax Seth…I'll handle this one…you two go relax or something."

Dean had seen something in Balor's eyes that caught his interest so he followed the Irishman through the arena as he searched for an empty room to let the Demon loose in. When he followed the thinner man into the room it looked like Finn was fighting with himself, having an argument no one else could hear, something Dean was all too familiar with.

"Not smart to run like that. Hasn't anyone ever taught you not to show fear when a big dog threatens you? We weren't actually gonna hurt you ya know…"

"Wasn't fear…not of you…you need to leave…please…I can't hold him back…he's taking over."

"Who's taking over?"

"Run…get…out…of here…now…"

"Who's taking over Balor? Tell me what's going on man…"

Dean watched the thinner man's eyes take on a red hue as he started stalking towards him like a predator. Dean started to feel like he was being hunted…and he didn't like the feeling one bit.

"Who the hell are you? You're not Balor I know that…he doesn't move like that."

Dean had been watching Finn Balor for sometime now but this wasn't him…this guy was just staring at him with those dark red eyes like he could see into Dean's soul and it set him on edge. He felt his other side practically begging to be let loose and he closed his eyes.

"Alright pal…you wanna play games?" Let's see how well you play with my dark side…time to meet Moxley."

When Dean opened his eyes they were a dark blue and his lips twisted up into a dark smirk. Moxley had also been watching Balor but unlike Dean he had noticed that the Demon gimmick wasn't an act.

"You wanna play Demon boy…let's play."

The Demon's lips twisted into a deep snarl at the challenge and he shoved the slightly larger man against the wall, only to have the tables turned as Mox took him down and pinned him to the floor.

"C'mon Demon boy…gimme a real fight…Dean hasn't let me out to play in so long."

The Demon snarled again and the two began fighting for control of the other. Wrestling, punching, kicking, and even biting seemed to be fair game in their fight for dominance. When Mox made the mistake of biting the back of the Demon's neck it set something off and the Demon threw him against the wall hard enough to leave him dazed and disoriented. The Demon used that to his advantage, pulling Mox's shirt up and over his head and wrapping it around his wrists in the back to immobilize his arms. He then yanked the other man's pants down and off to leave the Shield leader bare under his gaze, while the Demon remained fully clothed. By the time Mox's head cleared it was too late, he was naked and pinned to the floor with the Demon kneeling between his knees so he couldn't close his legs.

"You little shit! Let me go right fucking now or I'm gonna…"

Mox's threats were cut off by the Demon shoving his fingers into the man's mouth, gagging him for a bit and then removing them. Every time Mox started spewing threats the Demon made him gag on his fingers. With Mox's stubborn and fiery attitude it took awhile for him to catch on and stop threatening the Demon that had him at it's mercy…that didn't stop him from growling and being pissed off.

"Well? The fuck do you want? Gonna take pictures of us and try to humiliate us? Been done before Demon boy…won't bother either of us one bit."

The Demon shook his head slowly, a dark and twisted little smirk spreading over his lips, as he reached down and wrapped his fingers around Mox's cock. Mox hissed out a breath between his teeth and instinctively bucked up into the touch, earning a low chuckle from the Demon. Mox growled and tried to move away but the Demon leaned over and bit hard on the sensitive spot on the side of Mox's neck, which had him sinking boneless into the floor beneath him. He had no idea how the guy had found that spot but the Demon was playing Mox's body like an expert. Mox and Dean started to switch back and forth as the Demon teased them and Dean finally had enough as he took over.

"Fuck…enough…you win…let me go…"

The Demon gave him a dark chuckle before bending down and licking his way up Dean's chest, smiling at the keening whine that managed to escape from Dean's throat. He felt Finn trying to take control back, to stop him, but he shoved him back down. He wasn't about to give up his prize now that he finally had him subdued. The Demon spoke in Dean's ear, his voice a low velvety purr that sent shivers through Dean's body and left him panting with lust.

"You…are…mine."

When Dean opened his mouth to protest the Demon sucked his cock down to the hilt and Dean shifted back into Mox with a loud string of curses. The Demon tried to slip a finger into Mox's ass but Mox jerked violently in an attempt to get away, growling low in warning. The Demon growled back and tried again, pushing harder this time, until Mox shifted back into Dean who practically begged him to stop.

"Enough…fuck…just stop…please…fucking hurts…"

"Mine."

"I get it…alright? I get it…you won the fight and I'm your prize…I get that…fine…just…get some lube or something alright…shit fucking hurts like hell."

The Demon stared at him for a moment before getting up and leaving the room. He was gone long enough for Dean to start panicking that he'd been left there to be found by someone later. When the Demon returned and saw how freaked out Dean was making himself he laid over the other man's body and made an odd purring sound that actually calmed Dean's nerves and he soon relaxed into the Demon's body pressed against him. The Demon shifted into a kneeling position with one of Dean's legs on either side of his like before…only this time the Demon lifted Dean's hips up until the man's ass was settled on the Demon's lap with his hole exposed to the Demon's lustful gaze. Dean's face was flushed bright red and he started panting heavily as the Demon massaged baby oil around Dean's hole, slowly working the tip of his finger inside. The Demon started purring in satisfaction as Dean panted and squirmed in his lap, rapidly switching between his two personalities.

"Mine."

"Yes…fuck you…yeah sure…whatever…just don't…don't stop…"

"Never…mine now…"

As the Demon stretched him open Dean allowed Mox to share with him, causing one of his eyes to be a dark blue and the other a brighter blue. The Demon started to slowly slide his length into the other man but Mox was tired of slow and gentle so he took over. Mox grabbed a handful of the Demon's hair and pulled hard until the Demon snarled and snapped his hips forward, burying himself deep inside the other man's ass.

"Fuck!"

"Mine…"

The Demon's possessive growling only turned Mox on more so he pulled Dean back up to share again. The Demon realized this time that both were present when he was the two differently colored eyes and was surprised that they were able to get along peacefully. He hesitantly invited Finn to come and share with him as well. Finn wasn't pleased with his Demon's methods…but he couldn't argue with the results after seeing Dean's beautiful body laid out before him like a feast while the Demon pounded into his ass with relentless force. After it was over Mox retreated into the back of Dean's head while Finn coaxed the Demon back to rest. Dean ended up curling himself into Finn's lap while Finn gently ran his fingers through Dean's hair with a soft sigh.

"Dean I'm so…"

"If you're about to apologize for what just happened…don't. We both enjoyed that…Mox and me…I haven't been able to let him out on a while…WWE is PG…they can't handle him around here."

"I'm not sorry it happened…I've wanted you for awhile now…I'm just sorry he didn't give you a choice."

"I've…We've…wanted you for some time as well. I just didn't think you'd be interested…our darker halves took care of it for us."

"I've never seen my Demon act like that before…he was gentle with you…I think he actually likes you."

"Considering how hard he fucked my brains out I damn well hope he likes me."

The two shared a laugh while their darker halves began planning now to win their next fight.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that, short and hopefully sweet. It popped into my head and demanded to be written. I would love to see a fight between Dean and the Demon King lol…that would be fun to watch…but not PG…PG is ruining the WWE.


End file.
